Nowhere to go but up
by Haiti2013
Summary: Sam has been having a really terrible time and doesn't know what to do. He wants to move on but his past always has a way of following him around. He was beginning to think that he was just meant to be unhappy until he ran into this Musical Angel. Now he has a slightly brighter view on life...
1. The meeting

**So I have always loved Sam and Mercedes since the end of Season 2.**

**And I am really excited for my first (hopefully not my last) Samcedes FanFic. **

**I hope you guys like it :)**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Glee...**

* * *

"So is that a yes on the Ford account?" he asked hesitantly. He held his breath as his boss stared at him silently. Then Mr. Johnson smiled.

"It's a yes. Congratulations Evans, I mean Mr. Vice President. You deserve it." Sam fist pumped the air; he couldn't believe all his hard work was finally paying off.

"Woah, calm down there, son. This is still a place of business," laughed his boss. Sam quickly regained his composure.

"Sorry, sir. I am just so excited; I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," smiled the slightly older man. "Why don't you go celebrate, take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you sir, but I would much rather go back to work."

"Nonsense!" he laughed. "You worked hard and now is the time to enjoy it. Go call your friends and family I bet they'll be as proud as I am of you."

"Yes sir," Sam nodded. "Thank you." He exited the man's office and headed back to his own. He's walk slowly turned into a slouch and by the time he reached his desk chair, he collapsed in it. _Friends? Besides Puck, they've all pretty much abandoned me. Family? The one thing a person's always supposed to be able to count on, but they're all taking __**her**__ side. Face it Sam, you're alone._ He put his head down on his desk and tried to figure out when his life got so complicated. His thoughts were soon interrupted by his cell, he glanced at the screen, it was Puck.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, did you get it?"

"Yea," he sighed.

"Well don't act too excited, I wouldn't want them to have to tranquilize you," Puck answered sarcastically. "Cheer up man, that's great news!"

"I guess."

"Ok, you know what? You're coming out with me tonight."

"Not this again, Puck. How many times do I have to tell you? I am perfectly happy."

"And how many times do I have to tell you? No man's happy if when he's not getting laid." Sam had to agree with him there, this dry spell has really been doing a number on him. It was really hard for him – no pun intended – especially since this was really the first time he was having this problem. Ever since high school, he could get whoever he wanted whenever he wanted. No woman could ever resist him, looking back on it; those years were probably the best of his life. But then he had to go and ruin it, he had to meet _**her**_.

"You know what? I'll go with you."

"Really?" Sam laughed at the shock in his best friend's voice. "Sam, you don't know how awesome this is. I have everything planned; this night is going to be killer."

"I literally just accepted, how do you have everything planned?"

"Dude, I'm offended. I thought you knew me better than that. Anyway, don't worry. This night is going to make you forget all about that conniving, manipulative, soul-sucking, obnoxious, abhorrent ex-wife of yours."

"Abhorrent? Have you been reading a thesaurus, Puck?"

"Ok, you caught me, but you got my point. All that matters is that you find a new friend to console you and keep you from falling into complete loneliness, because you know I love you man, but I won't do it."

"Yea you're right. We aren't even divorced yet and **she**'s already off in Hawaii with that hooker of hers."

"I thought he was an actor."

"Whatever," he said dismissively.

"Ok…so changing the subject. Should I pick you up from work later?"

"Well actually I'm off now, do you want to start this guy's night a little early?"

"I loved to, but unfortunately some of us still have to work. I'll pick you up from your apartment later, alright?"

"Alright, see you later." Sam stared at his phone screen after Puck hung up. What was he supposed to do now?

"Evans! Are you still here?" Mr. Johnson stood in his door way.

"Just finishing up the Heinrick report, sir." His boss looked at him carefully.

"There's something wrong with a man who would rather be at work then with his buddies. Is everything okay, Evans?"

"Yea, everything's great. I was heading out now, actually." He began to pretend to pack his stuff but his boss still stood there, apparently disbelieving. Sam sighed and actually grabbed his stuff and exited the office.

"Have a great night, Evans."

"You too," he mumbled as he pressed the down button on the elevator.

Sam decided to wonder around the city. He couldn't believe that there was absolutely nothing to do in New York City at 2 PM. He rode the subway for a while, but the homeless guys were beginning to give him strange looks. He guessed he could go to Manhattan for a while and hit on the hot tourists but the idea didn't really appeal to him. So he choose to take a stroll in Central Park. While it was reportedly one of the romantic spots in New York, all he could see was a pigeon infestation and public displays of affection that would make a nun blush. He was about to give it up and head home when his messenger bag's strap broke loose, sending his laptop crashing into the floor. He, of course, hadn't zipped his bag up all the way and the fall sent his papers on a wind surfing expedition.

"Perfect," he grumbled. He cursed under his breath as he picked up what remained of his bag and laptop and tried to collect his files. After searching for a while, he managed to get most of his documents back and decided to rest on one of the benches.

"Could this day get any better?" he quipped. He then noticed a squirrel looking at him; in his mouth he held a paper that read CONFIDENTIAL: FORD ACCOUNT. Sam got on his knees and tried to coax the squirrel towards him. "Come here, little guy. You want to give me that document don't you? I bet you do." The squirrel looked at him for a second and took off. Sam rolled his eyes and ran tried to catch him. After about fifteen minutes of being that guy who's chasing a squirrel through the park, the squirrel got caught in some kid's left over kite string. Sam got his paper. He wanted to leave the pest there to squirm, but he knew that there where dangerous birds circling the park and ultimately helped the little guy get free. That's when he heard it, the most beautiful voice his ears had ever, _would ever_ hear. He followed the sound to a girl sitting on a blanket near a lake. She played a guitar as she sang Adele's "Someone like you." When she finished Sam applauded, she turned her head so quickly that he guessed he must have startled her. But she did the same, when their eyes met; Sam wasn't ready for what was going to happen next. Her deep brown eyes seemed to pierce his soul, he wanted to go to her, talk to her, protect her and make her his. Sam had to stop himself, he couldn't fall for this girl already - he didn't even know her name.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," she smiled. _Her voice is so beautiful_, he thought. _Stop it Evans!_

"Um yea, you were amazing like an angel," he answered shyly. She gently placed her guitar on the blanket and appeared to – at least to Sam – glide over to him. He couldn't help but take her in. Her mocha skin and full lips that sent chills up his spin. Her body had more curves than a race track and her dress beautifully highlighted all the right ones. Sam couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to explore her- first with his hands, then with his own body. When she got to him, she extended her arm and smiled brightly.

"Thank you. I'm Mercedes Jones."

"Mercedes Jones," he repeated as he shook her hand. She was so warm.

"Is that your name too?" she laughed.

"Uh, no. I'm Sam Evans," he blushed.

"Sam Evans? Do you live on 3rd avenue? In a building across from a Marriot Hotel?" Sam was honestly having trouble remembering his own name looking at this woman, let alone where he lived. He took a second.

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Yea, you just moved. I remember seeing your name in the building newspaper under New Residents. How's the apartment treating you?"

"Um, good. Did you just say we live in the same building?" _How could he have possibly missed her?_

"Apparently," she smiled.

"That's cool." He really wished he could say something more, anything more but he was afraid of sounding stupid.

"Yes."

"So you're a singer?" he asked, pointing at her guitar.

"I wish," she laughed. "No, it's just something I do as a hobby. I work in business."

"So do I!" he said, a little too overjoyed.

"Really? Where?"

"I work for a bank, Vice President of Savings and Commercial Lending." Sam wanted to kick himself, why did he have to sound like such a show off. Mercedes eyes widened.

"Wow, fancy. I'm impressed." He beamed, he had impressed her.

"Oh, it's nothing," he claimed trying to conceal his happiness.

"Well it was nice meeting you neighbor, but I have to go." _What? Not now, I just met you. God dammit Sam, say something! Talk to her, get her to stay._ He simply stood there in silence. Mercedes shifted uncomfortably in the silence. "Um, hopefully we'll see more of each other in the building?" Sam nodded.

"It was great meeting you." And with that she was already heading back to her blanket, gathering her stuff and leaving. Even though they had just met, he already missed her. On the subway ride back home, he was already making plans to run in to this musical angel again.


	2. Guys' Night

**I really appreciate the reviews. Please keep them coming!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"Dude, are you ready for an awesome night?" Puck asked as he entered Sam's appointment.

"Hey, I didn't give you a key so you could just barge in here!"

"So why did you give me a key?" Sam stood there in silence. "Exactly. So let me repeat, are you ready for an awesome night?" Sam slumped into a chair.

"I guess…"

"Well thanks for killing the vibe man; you'll never catch the honies like that. It's like I keep telling you, with honey not vinegar. What's going on with you? Have you been thinking about **her**?" Sam looked up at his friend.

"No, actually. I met someone else."

"What?! On guys' night? Now I'm going to have to spend the whole night listening about this girl."

"Calm down, no you won't. All I know is her name, that she sings and that she lives somewhere in this building."

"You don't know where?"

"I rushed home and paced the lobby for a couple hours but she never showed. I think she may have been talking about another apartment building. I am so stupid; I should have got her number."

"Yes, you are an idiot. We knew that, so let's put this girl behind us."

"That's just it Puck. She wasn't a girl; she was a woman –a woman with a bright smile and a magical singing voice." Sam smiled to himself as he remembered the park.

"Oh my bad, 'woman'," he air quoted. Sam glared at his friend.

"Man, what's your problem?"

"Nothing dude, it's just that you always do this. You get obsessed with these women and when they break your heart, I'm the one who has to pick up the pieces."

"No one asked you to!"

"No one had to! I'm your friend and I want to be there for you, the least you could do is make my job a little easier. Stop chasing these dreams, Sam."

"I can't simply give up Puck. I have to believe there is someone out there for me. What choice do I have?"

"You could give up, I did."

"And that's worked so well for you," he quipped sarcastically.

"What do you mean? I'm happy!"

"Sure, you are."

"You know what? Forget this! I'm out of here."

"Oh come on Puck."

"No, there is literally a city full of women out there just waiting to drop their panties for me and I'm here talking to you. Later, man."

"Ok man, I'm sorry. I guess I did go overboard with this girl thing." Puck stared at him silently, but he knew he couldn't stay mad at his best friend. He sighed.

"It's not like I want you to give up. I just want you to slow down a little, when you were talking about this girl you got the same dopey look in your eyes that you had the night you met **her**. I can't watch you go down that path again." Sam nodded.

"I know man, and thanks for always being there for me."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for," Puck smiled. "So you still want to go?" Secretly Sam wanted to stay and wait in the lobby some more but he was pretty sure his friend wouldn't approve.

"Yea, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You are going to love this place. Finest steak on this side of Manhattan and the waitresses are also pretty fine as well," Puck said as they entered the room. Sam looked around. It was one of those clubs that he always seen adults go to on TV where they had tables facing a small stage.

"I didn't know you came to places like this? I thought when you said "club," you meant more along the lines of girls dancing in cages." Puckerman laughed.

"Don't worry, I have some back up sites we can hit if the entertainment is a snore. But I always come here, there are always some wealthy older women here lamenting about how hard it is to find a good man. Than in walks Puckasaraus with his handsome face, listening ears and extremely curious hands and bam – don't have to pay for dinner." Sam laughed at his best friend.

"Alright, but tonight I'm paying."

"Are you sure? That woman over there is winking at me and, check it out, she's wearing diamonds. I think they're real."

"She's like 60."

"Hey, don't hate. She needs love to."

"Yea, but she shouldn't have to buy it."

"Whatever, let's go sit." They headed to a table and ordered a couple of steaks and beers. A man walked up on to the stage after the room got a little more crowded.

"I would like to welcome all the new comers. We always appreciate new faces here and we have a special show for you tonight. Back from what seems like years, Miss Mercedes Jones." The room erupted in applause. Puck smacked Sam's arm.

"I saw this chick once, she's really good and hot."

"Dude, she's the girl I was talking about," Sam noticed as she got on stage. She wore a different dress than this afternoon; this one was black, strapless, with a ruffled skirt. She wore her hair in her ponytail as she sat on a stool with her guitar. _She looked peaceful on stage, _Sam noticed. She scanned the audience and smiled into the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to perform Adele's 'Someone like you'. I was practicing it today and now it just feels special," she said, winking at Sam. "I know you'll like it." As she sang, Sam was mesmerized. Her voice was so amazing; he wanted to cry but he couldn't, Puck would have a field day. He looked around the room, planning a navigation route through the tables to get the stage as fast as possible once she finished. The sound of applause interrupted Sam's thoughts, Mercedes was leaving the stage. Sam got up and saw that there was no way he could walk through the tables fast enough to get to her on time. So he tabled jumped, careful not to land in anyone's meal but he honestly didn't care. Mercedes began to freeze on the stage as she seemed to realize this man was leaping across tables towards her.

"I found you," he smiled as he landed on the stage.

"That you did," she laughed. "You do know that we live in the same building. Those meals didn't have to suffer."

"It was worth it. You're worth it," Mercedes' smile faltered as she noticed how intently Sam was looking at you.

"Uh, Sam I-"

"SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Sam shook, he couldn't see the man who had answered for Mercedes but he could tell from the force of his voice that this guy meant business. Sam turned slowly. A muscular African American moved through the tables, marched up the stairs, walked across the stage and placed an arm around the table. "So I suggest you back off."

"Shane," Mercedes sighed softly as she placed an arm on his chest. "Calm down."

"Do you know this guy?" he asked angrily. She turned to look at Sam.

"Sort of, we met this morning in the park." Shane looked confused.

"You mean when I went to go get us ice cream." She nodded, Shane looked at her softly for a second but then his anger seemed to return.

"You need to go," he told Sam. Puckerman noticed that a fight was probably going to break out and he usually would have been part of it but he could afford to be banned from this club too. He followed his friend's example and soared across the table to land by Sam's side. _That must have looked so cool, _he thought. He glanced behind him and winked a woman sitting alone at table behind him, she blushed.

"Hey guys," he began as he turned to look at the people on stage. "There has clearly been a misunderstanding. Let's just go our separate ways." Puck glanced at Sam who still seemed to be watching Mercedes as if she held the answer to what he should do next.

"Your friend here was hitting on my girlfriend and I don't take that too lightly."

"Look at you!" Puck exclaimed. "No one in their right mind would ever mess with you on purpose. Trust me, it was an accident. Let's go Sam." Sam glanced at Mercedes one more time but she adverted his gaze.

"Alright." He began to head off the stage when he heard Shane talking.

"Do you want me to drop you at your apartment?" he appeared to be asking Mercedes. _They don't live together! _realized Sam. He knew he shouldn't have but Sam couldn't help but smile.

"No, do you mind if I stay over your house tonight." Now Sam was frowning. _Come on Mercedes, you're better than that. Go home! Read a book or watch TV or anything! Just don't go with him._

"I'm sorry babe, but you know how my roommate is about guest sleeping over." Sam was smiling again. Mercedes pouted a little. _God, she's cute,_ thought Sam.

"I know, but I'm not a guest. I'm your girl friend. You just proved that to this whole club." Sam frowned deeper; it would kill him to think that his stunt would end up getting this guy lucky.

"Sam what is going on with you?" asked Puck loudly. "Keep stretching your face like that and it will freeze that way." Sam could feel Mercedes and Shane notice him still on the stage; he quickly headed back to his table with Puck. As they sat back at their table, Sam noticed Mercedes and her "boyfriend" heading for the door. He had to fight the urge to follow them. Puck followed Sam's glare and got the message.

"Dude, no. We are not following them."

"I know, it's just…" Sam sighed. "I like her."

"You barely know her," his friend explained rolling his eyes. "I warned you that this would happen."

"What? You're the one who brought me here."

"Yea, for steaks! Not for you to turn into Spiderman and try to whisk away some girl you just met." Sam stood up.

"She is not just some girl!" Puck raised himself to meet Sam's level.

"To me she is, but you obviously would like to hang out with her and bulldozer boyfriend then me! So go!" He slunk into his seat and glared at the slab of beef sitting at his seat. Sam noticed that everyone was staring at him, again. He quickly sat down and sighed.

"I'm sorry for ruining guy's night," he told Puck.

"Whatever."

"No I'm serious. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"How?" Sam scanned the room and noticed a young blond waitress changing out of her apron.

"Give me a second." He told his friend as he got up and walked towards the woman. "Hello."

"Hi," she replied hesitantly.

"I'm Sam."

"Ok?"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"My parents always told me not to talk to strangers, especially ones that hop across tables in public." Sam laughed.

"Fair enough. But if you aren't going to talk to me, can you go talk to that grumpy gentleman over there?" he asked pointing at Puck slouching in his chair. "There are two steaks on that table and if you talk to him, one of them could be yours."

"How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long do I have to talk to him?"

"I don't know, have a full conversation?"

"What if he bores me?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"He's my best friend."

"So he's crazy?" She began to leave.

"Ok, stop. Please just give him a chance; I kind of wrecked his evening." She sighed and touched her stomach as it gurgled. Sam smiled. "You know that's one of the best steaks in the city."

"Fine! Just until I finish the steak, you are so lucky I haven't eaten today."

"Blessed, I really am." She began to walk over to the table but stopped.

"I'm Quinn, by the way."

"Nice meeting you Quinn." She headed over to Puckerman's table, sat down and immediately began to eat Sam's steak. Puck looked confused and searched for Sam. Once their eyes met, Sam gestured him to start talking to the girl. Puck got the message and started to relax. He examined the girl, she was dressed nowhere near as fancy as the other clients of the club. Besides being really pretty, she looked kind of ordinary. _It's worth a shout,_ he thought.

"Hi, my name's Noah." _Noah? What am I, five? And 'hi'? What grown man says 'hi'? God, she's going to think I'm some dorky kid. Wow she can put away a steak, _he noticed. Quinn looked up at him.

"I'm Quinn," she wiped her mouth. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry. I haven't eaten all day." _Did he send me a homeless girl? God Sam, even I have standards! No matter how pretty her blue eyes are._

"I'm sorry my friend made you come over here."

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't have anything better to do and you seemed nice." Puck gave her a tight smile. _Great, I'm even a last resort for the homeless girl._ "And a lot more sane then your friend over there."

"Yea, he's insane," he laughed.

"I don't know, I thought his gesture was sweet. You know in a creepy stalker sort of way," she laughed. Puck smiled at the sight of her. Her whole face lit up when she laughed. Her beautiful blond hair framed her face and her eyes got a little brighter.

"Yea, I keep telling him that he comes on to strongly."

"At least he's trying. It's really sad to see when people give up on love, like me for example."

"Really? Why?"

"It's my whole situation really. I'm just not where I pictured myself being a year ago, you know?" _My god, she is homeless. I have to let her down gently, such a shame though._

"Yea, I know what you mean. Life sucks."

"Right?" she laughed. "What about you?"

"My life sucks too. The only thing I have to look forward to, are my guy's night with that doofus."

"That is pretty sad."

"You think?" he smiled.

"Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream after this?" she smiled, returning to her steak.

"I'll be paying obviously." Once he said it, he regretted it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry. You are a nice girl, it shouldn't matter."

"What shouldn't matter?"

"That you're homeless. It's okay. I've accepted it and I still think you're pretty cool. If we decide to go any further we can totally go to my place." _You're such a good guy Puckerman. So accepting,_ he thought to himself. _She is so lucky to have met you._ Quinn stopped eating and looked up at him slowly.

"You think I'm _homeless_?"

"Well, aren't you?" he asked, losing confidence in his judgment. She was really angry.

"Fuck you!" She grabbed his beer and poured it out over his lap and the other one in his lap. She left the table and headed over to Sam who had been watching the whole ordeal from nearby.

"I don't care how many steaks you give me, no amount is worth hanging out with that jack ass!" She began to leave but changed her mind. She headed back to the table, grabbed the rest of her meal and headed to towards the door. "I earned this," she claimed to Sam as she exited. Sam walked over to his stunned friend.

"Dude, what did you say?"

"I thought she was homeless," he answered sheepishly.

"Really?" Sam laughed. "That sounds about right. She was actually a waitress."

"Oh."

"Yea, you wanna get out of here?"

"Yea, I've had enough 'excitement' for today."

"Hey, at least we'll remember this guys' night."

"Definitely, but I'm not so sure that's a good thing."


	3. Wanna share a cab?

_**Hey guys!**_

_** I've really been appreciating the reviews you've made, so please keep them coming! **_

_**They make me happy :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter... **_

* * *

"Have you seen her yet?" he asked the front desk receptionist for the seventh time that morning. He had been circling the lobby for the past hour and there was still no sign of her. Sam had spent a good portion of last night studying the elevator buttons trying to guess what floor she lived on; he was extremely tempted to simply knock on everyone's door but he had managed to talk himself out of it. This morning he had attempted to divulge where she lived from the front desk but apparently, they couldn't just give you the room numbers of their residents unless they were previously granted permission. Secretly, he was glad he didn't know what room she lived in yet, because he knew if he did, there would literally be nothing stopping him from standing outside her door. _I need to calm down and figure a way to turn this off, because I'm pretty sure this isn't normal. How many guys want to stalk a girl they've only met twice? _

"No, I have not Mr. Evans. I told you she usually leaves around 7."

"Yea, well it's 7:03! So where is she?"

"Give her a couple of minutes; I'm sure she's coming."

"Can't you have one of the house cleaners, you know, stop by her room a little early today?"

"They clean the rooms on demand, not every day, this is not a hotel."

"What if I order a cleaning for her?" The receptionist stared at him for a while and sighed softly.

"Even if she did order one today, they usually clean the rooms around noon. Besides, it isn't part of their job to spy on the residents here. In fact, we are kind of are against that sort of thing."

"Right."

"Sir, I implore you to just be a little patient. She's coming," he smiled.

"Fine." He paced the lobby a little more before sitting down and tried to read one of the magazines. He couldn't really focus because every time the elevator opened he would jump a little to see who had come down. Around 7:30 she finally exited the elevator, she wore a fitted white blouse with a black pencil skirt and black high heels. Her hair looked a little disheveled, it was quickly pulled back into a bun with loose strands of hair framing her face, it looked pretty but rushed as if she didn't have time to finish it. In fact, she looked like she was in a hurry as she walked briskly toward the door, trying to organize her files in her bag. Sam placed his magazine down gently and started playing with random buttons on his phone as he backed into Mercedes' path way. She ran into him and dropped her papers.

"I am so sorry. Sam?" she asked getting a better look at him.

"Hey Mercedes," he said. "It's okay, accidents happen." He bent over to help her pick up some papers and smiled to himself as he noticed the receptionist rolling his eyes behind his desk at Sam's obviousness. "Are you headed off to work?"

"Yes, actually I'm running late."

"Aw, what happened?" he asked as he handed her back the rest of her paperwork.

"Thanks. I kind of got in late last night and I forgot to set an alarm and everything's just a mess." _She got in late last night? Was she with Shane? Of course she was with Shane, Sam, he's her boyfriend. How late did she get in? Well obviously later than me, since I was riding the elevator for like an hour after I got here. But maybe she took the stairs, or got in before me or-stop it. Don't do this to yourself. Just make small talk until you can leave this conversation._

"You're just having one of those days," he smiled. "Don't worry, it'll get better."

"Thanks, I really hope it does."

"Where are you headed? We could share a cab?" _Why? Why would you do that to yourself?_

"Seriously?"

"Yea, why not?" _Because she has a boyfriend, that's why!_

"Well, after last night, I thought you would be kind of mad at me," she claimed honestly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shane?" _Yes, Shane. Her boyfriend, remember?_

"Oh, him? No, we're cool."

"Really?" she asked unconvinced.

"So you have a boyfriend, that's not exactly the ideal situation, I had been hoping for but, you know, life happens. Besides, a lot of people have boyfriends; take my ex-wife for example. She had a lot of boyfriends, even when we were married…" Sam paused when he noticed the concerned look on her face. _Oh god, now I'm freaking her out. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut Evans or you'll scare her away. Is that what you want? It would probably be better if you did though…_

"I'm sorry about your ex-wife," she said as she rested a hand on his arm. Sam felt the warmth of her hand and immediately wanted to pull her into a hug. _How can one touch elicit such an urge?_ he wondered. _What is it about her that made her so…wonderful?_

"No, it's fine. She has nothing to do with you, or me for that matter. We should be heading off to work, wouldn't want you to be late." She quickly glanced at her watch and nodded in agreement. "Where do you work again?"

"Soho." Sam paused, that was like half an hour away from here, in the opposite direction of where he worked. _Well, if we leave right now I could probably make it back in time, _he reasoned. _Or you could tell her the truth and actually go to work?_

"Great, that's where I'm going." He fibbed as they headed out the door. _You are such an idiot._

"Ok awesome, here's the cab." She hailed down a yellow taxi cab and Sam opened the door so she can get in. She looked at him and hesitated for a moment.

"I promise I'm not crazy," he said earnestly. She smiled.

"I know." They got into the cab and it sped off.

"Sir could you please hurry, we are running a little late," Sam said as he slid the driver a 50.

"For you, I run all the stop lights," laughed the driver. Mercedes tried to suppress a smile.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Granted it does mean I have to spend less time with you, but I've heard that work is very important." He winked at her.

"So tell me about yourself, what's going on with Sam Evans?"

"Uh well, I just got a promotion."

"Ooo, impressive."

"I like to think so," he smiled shyly.

"Don't forget people like me when you make it big time," she laughed. _I could never forget you. Oh god Evans, you're starting to sound like a chick flick. You really need to get a hold on yourself. She has a boyfriend and you're going to have to get over her._

"Yes because you know how easy it is to lose yourself in the fascinating world of marketing and sales."

"Hey you never know! One day you're advertising a nameless soda brand and the next you're at the Superbowl!"

"You think I'd get to meet Beyoncé?" he asked excitedly.

"Well if you do, please tell her that Miss Mercedes Jones has been trying to reach her to confirm that we really need to do a duet one day, you know, for her. I'm available anytime." Sam laughed.

"Of course, but by then you'll be such a huge star that she will be begging you for a duet."

"One can dream. So how did the rest of your night go yesterday?"

"It actually got more interesting."

"Oh, really?" she smiled. Sam decided that he really liked to see her smile. Her whole face lit up and it made him happy.

"My friend Puck accidently insulted a waitress and needless to say, she didn't take it too kindly."

"Well when you call a girl homeless, she tends not to react well."

"He obviously didn't know that before, otherwise he—wait, how do you know he thought she was homeless?" Mercedes' smiled mischievously.

"Quinn's my best friend, so she kind of told me." Then her expression changed to one that was more thoughtful. "She's the one that suggested I sing on stage in the first place."

"Well, she obviously knows talent when she sees it. I mean your performance was amazing."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"I'm just being honest. But what are the odds that you know Quinn? What did she say about Puck?"

"Before or after she ranted about him calling her homeless?"

"Oh come on, she must have said one nice thing."

"Actually she said before that she was having a good time. She claims Puck was funny." _She talked to Quinn about Puck? I wonder if they talked about me? Should I ask her? No, that would be weird. Would it? Better not risk it; she already questions your sanity sometimes._

"Yea, he stole that from me." She raised an eyebrow at him. "No really, I've been doing impressions and telling jokes since I was like five. I do a perfect George W. Bush."

"I'd like to hear that," she laughed. "But maybe next time; this is my stop." Sam frowned a little as the car began to slow down. When it stopped, she took out her wallet but he stopped her.

"I got this."

"Sam, no. That isn't right."

"I was coming here anyway, you just happen to be keeping company. Besides, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to let you pay."

"Ok, but tomorrow I'm paying and there's nothing you can do about it," she asserted as she got out of the car. _Right, tomorrow, _he thought. "I enjoyed this," she smiled at him. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too."

"Bye," she waved as she went into her building. _Friends? No, that could work, I guess. I just didn't think she would zone me so quickly._

"Where to?" asked the driver. When Sam told him, the driver turned to look at him. "You must really like that girl." Sam glanced out the window at her building. _I guess I do._ As the car began to move, Sam glanced at his watch. _Damn it, 8:25!_ He had to be at work by 9 and his job was at least an hour away. So he gave the driver a 100 dollar bill.

"Step on it!"


	4. Wicked

_**Hey people! So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please review :)**_

* * *

"So…they talked about me?" smiled Puck. "I knew it, I'm irresistible."

"The way 'Cedes explained it, to Quinn, you're pretty resistible," laughed Sam.

"'Cedes?" asked Puck, raising an eyebrow. His friend blushed slightly.

"I meant Mercedes, my mistake."

"Uh huh." Sam averted his friend's gaze as they walked through Manhattan.

"Do you want a hot dog?" Puck shrugged.

"If you're buying." They headed over to a vender and got two hotdogs. They decided to walk through the core of the city and watch the frantic tourists run around trying to take it all in. Sam had been living in New York for a couple years now and he still hadn't seen everything the city had to offer. It was kind of fun to watch the out of towners try to conquer the place in a day. While they passed by a subway station, he noticed flyers for Wicked and smiled as he got an idea.

"We should invite them to a Broadway show!"

"Invite who?" asked Puck with a mouth full of hot dog bun.

"Ugh, dude. Chew your food. I was talking about Mercedes and Quinn. 'Cedes was telling me the other day how much she and Quinn loved Broadway – especially Wicked."

"So let me get this straight," began Puck, wiping his mouth. "You want to invite two girls that are not our girlfriends – one that actually has a boyfriend and another that passes up a good thing that was basically handed to her – to a Broadway show?" Sam winced slightly at the mention of Mercedes' boyfriend.

"Well, when you say it like that it kind of sounds-"

"Stupid? That's because it is. Dude you have to throw in the towel. Find some other girl."

"I don't want to," mumbled Sam under his breath. Puck didn't seem to notice, apparently contemplating something else.

"Wait, she told you she liked Wicked. When have you been talking to her? I thought you worked late this entire week, that's why you didn't go to the game with me on Thursday."

"I have been working late this week," he admitted.

"Oh, did you finally get her digits?"

"No…well, I gave her mine."

"You what?!"

"She was supposed to call me about some business question she had like twenty four hours ago, but she never did."

"Then how…wait, you aren't sleeping with her already, are you? You bastard, that's what it is! That's how she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"No! She wouldn't cheat on Shane," he claimed proudly, despite his own urges. "We've been riding to work together every morning."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Carpool, save the environment and what not. Where does she work, maybe I could get in on this."

"She doesn't work near you."

"Well how far can it be if it's near you?"

"Soho," Sam admitted barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"Soho," he said again but turning his head away from Puck.

"Dude, look at me. What did you say?" Sam tried to breathe steadily.

"I said...she worked in Soho."

"SOHO!?" his friend exclaimed. Puck studied Sam's face as he tried to look innocent. "Oh no, dude, no. That's like half an hour in the wrong direction, plus traffic. How do you get to work on time?"

"That's kind of why I have been working late, so I can be late to work in the morning the next day. At first it was okay, but then her schedule shifted by like a half hour hence I was showing up two hours late to work. So I asked my boss if I could start showing up later and staying later and he was surprisingly cool with it, said that he was proud of me for getting a social life. I still have no idea how he knew it had something to do with a girl." Puck looked at his friend like he was a little lost puppy.

"I'm pretty sure when your boss was picturing you with a social life; this wasn't what he had in mind. Now you know I'm normally all for sealing the deal with a girl, no matter the circumstances," he smiled to himself. "Do you remember that girl on the boat?" Sam scrunched his face in disgust.

"That was horrible."

"Hey, the shrimp was delicious." Sam begrudgingly nodded. "Anyway, if she was all over you, I would totally tell you to go for it. But that Shane guy is huge and I feel like most of this relationship you have with her is in your head." He stared at his friend, trying to elicit a response but the blond was avoiding his gaze. "Plus you just got out of a relationship with-"

"Don't say it," Sam interrupted. "Look, I know where you're coming from, but you don't have to worry about me. So I've been hurt in the past that simply means that I know when something actually good comes a long, I shouldn't be so quick to let it go. 'Cedes isn't happy with Shane."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to. I can feel it." Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's just your phone, Romeo," he asserted sarcastically as he pointed to the cellular device buzzing in Sam's pocket. Sam looked at the unknown number and wondered if he should pick it up; he quickly glanced at Puck who was still frowning at him. _Anything to get out of this conversation._

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm sorry. Is this Sam Evans' phone?" asked a melodious voice that Sam already felt like he could recognize anywhere.

"Mercedes?"

"What happened to 'Cedes?" taunted Puck jokingly. Sam shushed him.

"Sam? Oh good, it is you. Hi!" she replied cheerily.

"Hey," he smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Sorry for not calling you yesterday."

"What?"

"I was supposed to call you, I think."

"Oh don't worry about it, I kind of forgot too."

"Okay, cool. Well, there is an actual other reason that I called." Sam's heart began to beat a little faster. _Why is it doing that? She hasn't even said anything yet!_ "Quinn and I have four tickets to Wicked tonight and our dates cancelled," she explained.

"So, Shane can't go?" he asked, unable to suppress a smile that was forming on his lips.

"No," she sighed sadly. "We were just about to sell the extra tickets when I remembered that you said you liked Broadway shows, so do you want to go?"

"Definitely! I love Wicked."

"I thought you said you haven't seen it?"

"I mean I will love Wicked, you know when I see it."

"Oh, and do you have anyone one you can bring?" Sam glanced at Puck, who was devouring the remainder of his hotdog.

"Actually, I have the perfect person in mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Quinn glared at her friend on the taxi cab ride to the theater.

"I know I look fabulous, but you are really starting to freak me out," admitted Mercedes.

"Noah! Really? Does he have no other friends?"

"First of all, Sam says he prefers to be called 'Puck' or 'Puckerman', wait, which one was it….?"

"Does it matter!? How could you invite him?"

"Are you really still on that?"

"You literally just told me a minute ago!"

"I don't know; it feels like you've been angry for a longer time than that."

"'Cedes!"

"Okay! Look, I'm sorry. I just thought if I told you that Sam was bringing Puck you may not have come."

"That's because I wouldn't have!"

"Exactly! So let's put that in the past and try to have a fun night. I know you've always wanted to see Wicked in New York." Quinn smiled shyly. She couldn't stay mad at her friend very long, and she did love Wicked.

"Okay," she sighed. "I guess, I can give it a try."

"That's the spirit," her friend clapped. "And just in time, we're here." They stepped out of the cab and searched around for Sam and Puck until they finally spotted them near the theater entrance.

"Hey," Mercedes smiled as she walked up to them. Quinn stood rigidly behind her.

"Hey," answered Sam, grinning at Mercedes. Quinn eyed him suspiciously. _There is something about he looks at Mercedes,_ she thought. She was concentrating so hard on Sam that she failed to notice Puckerman walk towards her and try to start a conversation.

"Damn, you look amazing in that dress." As his voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she turned to look at him.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes. I said you look good," he repeated rather loudly, enunciating every syllable. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay."

"What now?"

"Nothing, let's just go in." She interlocked her arms with Mercedes'. "Come on, it's about to start." They handed over their tickets and headed inside.

"This is going to be a wonderful night," Puck mumbled, as he and Sam trailed behind the girls. As they sat down, a man onstage announced that the show would be starting a little late. Quinn smiled at Mercedes.

"That gives us just enough time to visit the concession stand, I haven't eaten all day."

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"No," Puck interrupted. "I'll go with her. The man says we have about fifteen minutes, not a year." He got up and stood in the aisle, waiting for Quinn to follow him. She looked to Mercedes, who simply shrugged. Quinn sighed, defeated and went with Puck. When they got to the lobby, she began to look over her options. After five minutes, Puck glanced at his watch.

"Come on! How long does it take for you to decide that you want popcorn? We're at a fucking play, it's not like you're going to go in there with nachos." She turned to glare at him.

"I didn't ask you to come with me!"

"I know, but if I had allowed Mercedes to come with you, there would have been two of you staring at the menu for twice as long."

"Ugh, whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Besides, maybe I wanted to come with you," he admitted quietly, irritated.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, tell me!"

"It doesn't matter what I say, you'd rather be talking to Sam." Quinn looked at him confused.

"I'd rather be talking to anyone actually, but why did you pick Sam?"

"I saw the way you were staring at him when we got here. Really, anyone? Like even a murder?"

"I was staring at him because I thought it was strange the way he was looking at Mercedes. It's like he likes her or something." Puck remained silent. "Oh my god, he does like her! I knew it!"

"He's got a crush, nothing serious."

"Oh please, I've had crushes before, none of which I would have table jumped for."

"Sam's different."

"Ok sure. How?"

"Well, when he falls in love-"

"LOVE? Oh my gosh!"

"SSsssssshhhhh! That's not what I meant."

"That's what you said."

"You know what? Nevermind."

"No, if you got something to say, say it!"

"Maybe I don't want to anymore, you don't listen anyway."

"Maybe if you stopped mumbling?"

"I don't mumble!" he yelled. People turned to stare at him after his outburst. The security guard was watching them closely.

"Why do you have to be so loud?"

"I don't mumble," he whispered angrily.

"Ok, sure. Let's just get our food before you get us kicked out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Sam sat quietly staring at Mercedes. She was talking about this new program going on at work that was apparently really exciting. He wasn't really paying attention to her words, but at the way she said them. _She is seriously excited about this thing,_ he noticed. She was smiling a lot and moving her arms really fast, like she could show him what she was talking about. He smiled.

"What's so entertaining?" she asked.

"You. You're just so animated about your job. It's refreshing."

"Well, aren't you? What's the point in working if you aren't doing something you love?"

"Rent? Bills? I like nice things?"

"That may be true," she chuckled. "But is it worth it if you hate what you do?" Sam thought it over.

"I guess, I don't hate it. It's actually pretty interesting sometimes. I just don't have the same kind of passion that you do."

"I guess I'm just a passionate person," she answered smiling.

"Yes, you are," he smiled back. _She looks so pretty,_ he thought, fighting back the urge to remove some strands of hair from in front of her eyes. _Those doe brown eyes, that get me up everyday –stop. Stop it. Boyfriend. She has one. And it's not you, so chill._ He bit his lip as she brushed away her hair and looked at the play bill.

"I really think you are going to like this play."

"Really?"

"Yea, the male lead. Fiero, reminds me a lot of you."

"How so?"

"He's kind and cares for animals."

"Is he smart?"

"He's more of a 'dances through life' kind of guy."

"Is he devilishly handsome?" She laughed.

"Every woman's dream."

"Even yours?" He asked shyly. Her smile faltered a little.

"Uh, well I-" She was interrupted by the theater's flickering lights, signaling the play was about to begin. "I better go find Quinn and Puck," she asserted as quickly got up to search for them. Sam sighed and started to relax in his seat when he heard a ringing sound escaping from Mercedes' purse. _She must have forgotten it, _he thought as he found her phone sitting at the top of her open purse. Sam glanced at the caller. It was Shane. _Well, they did ask us to silence our devices;_ he rationed as he put her phone on silence and hid it back in her purse. _Wouldn't want to spoil the play._


	5. Do you think he likes me?

_**Hey guys! I really appreciate the reviews I'm getting for this fic, **_

_**They literally are the fuel that keeps me writing. **_

_**Well that and the fact that I love these guys together.**_

_**So please keep them coming! :)**_

_**A/N: In Sam's note at the bottom, the lines that are underlined are supposed to be crossed out. **_

_**I tried to cross them out but my computer kept acting up, sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee...nope...**_

* * *

"I'm worried about Sam," Mercedes admitted to her best friend. Quinn took a long sip out of her hot chocolate before responding.

"Why?"

"I think he might like me."

"Might? Now I'm worried about you 'Cedes. I didn't know you were blind."

"Stop playing."

"No seriously, that guy has been on you like butter on toast. How have you not noticed?"

"I thought he was being nice," she responded sheepishly.

"Guys are never just nice. They all want something."

"Oh come on Quinn. You know that's not true."

"I know that it is true. Take Sam, he's always showing up where you are, you've been carpooling with him every day and you live in the same building. The man obviously wants to end up in your pants and you are leading him on 'Cedes. Now, I get that he's hot but it really isn't fair." Mercedes looked shyly at her hands.

"I really like being his friend though and I honestly thought that's what he wanted to." Quinn's faced changed from lightly mocking to serious.

"What happened? Did he say something? Did he touch you? I'll kill him!" Her friend looked at her.

"Wow, you get angry quickly."

"Meh. There's nothing on TV and besides, no one takes advantage of my friend."

"It wasn't anything like that. I was just getting this vibe from him and I think he silenced my phone so I would miss calls from Shane."

"Well, then I guess he isn't all bad."

"How can you still hate Shane?" sighed Mercedes.

"How can you still like him? There's something not right about that guy."

"What?"

"I don't know but it's there." Mercedes rolled her eyes, she was tired of hearing this from Quinn.

"Ok, sure."

"No seriously. I'm not telling you to run into Sam's well toned arms but I really think you should really reevaluate your relationship with Shane." Mercedes could tell her friend was being serious so she nodded slightly.

"What about Puck?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Quinn grimaced.

"What about him?"

"Come on, you must have noticed him looking at you all night."

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"The man was on you like 'butter on toast'," she mimicked. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she joked.

"You like him," she sung.

"I do not," she claimed, blushing slightly.

"Ooooo, you really like him."

"Whatever," she laughed.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Quit changing the subject. We were talking about you and Shane." Mercedes gasped.

"You are going to see him again!" she squealed. Quinn blushed.

"He invited me out for coffee," she answered nonchalantly.

"And you said yes."

"I wasn't about to pass up free coffee." Mercedes gave her a knowing smile.

"Right. Coffee."

"What? I love coffee."

"Apparently, that's not all you love," she smirked.

"Please 'Cedes, I barely know the guy."

"You're right, you're right," she conceded, but the smile remained on her face.

"You know what? We are done talking about me. You have to decide."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam or Shane?"

"Sam and I are just friends."

"Not if he gets what he wants. 'Cedes, you obviously see that the boy wants you."

"Stop it, Quinn."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Well, I don't want to hear it. Sam and I are friends and I'm dating Shane."

"Two mistakes in the same sentence."

"Whatever, why don't you go get ready for your date with Puck?" she mumbled. Mercedes got off the couch and headed to her room.

"'Cedes?" Quinn asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Please don't be mad at me." Mercedes looked at her friend and sighed.

"I'm not mad, just confused. I mean I really like Shane, he's really sweet-"

"Sometimes," interrupted Quinn. Her friend gave her a warning glare.

"But I don't want to stop being friends with Sam. He listens to me and we like a lot of the same things: video games, movies, singers. He even does these cute impressions, that I can't help but laugh at. He also makes me feel special and useful, did you know he clapped when I mentioned that I landed some account at work tonight? That literally is my job and he managed to make me feel important." Quinn noticed how Mercedes' face lit up when she described Sam.

"Well, it seems like you have a decision to make, but the choice seems pretty obvious to me." Mercedes looked down at her hands and felt the ring that Shane had given her when they decided to go steady.

"I guess." The two friends sat in silence for a while until Mercedes heard a knock on her door. She was about to get up when Quinn, signaled that she would answer. The blond got looked through the peephole, jumped and quickly turned her back to the door. Mercedes looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"It's Sam," Quinn whispered. Her friend instantly sat up and instinctively started fixing her hair. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "Your hair?" she laughed. Mercedes blushed and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Just open the door." Quinn complied.

"Quinn?" asked Sam, confused.

"Why hello Sam," she smiled. "Where you expecting someone else?"

"Well, actually - hold on. Puck!"

"Puck?" Now it was Quinn's turn to be confused.

"Yea? Did you find her?" a familar voice yelled from down the hall.

"Actually, I found Quinn."

"Very funny dude, I am not falling for that one-" he began as he finally rounded the corner. "Again," he breathed as he caught sight of the female blond standing with her arms crossed in the door way. "Hey Quinn," he smiled.

"Hi," she laughed.

"I didn't know you lived here."

"Yea, I share an apartment with Mercedes."

"So 'Cedes does live here?" interjected Sam.

"Yea, she-wait 'Cedes?" she asked. Sam blushed slightly.

"Oh, it's just, never mind. Is she here?" Mercedes began to walk to the door, but her friend signaled her to stop from behind her back.

"Actually, she went to bed, but you'll see her tomorrow."

"Oh, ok," he said, a little disheartened. He sounded so sad, Quinn almost let him in.

"So did you just want to see her?" she asked. Sam head snapped up.

"Um, no. I wanted to return this," he claimed. Pulling an object out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"A pen?"

"Yep." Puck looked at him.

"You had me check four floors and countless doors, to return a single pen," he asked through closed teeth.

"Yes," Sam smiled.

"I'll make sure to give it to her," Quinn smirked. "Bye guys."

"Bye," said Sam as he headed for the elevator.

"Are we still on for coffee?" asked Puck, his eyes shinning. _He really is cute,_ thought Quinn.

"If you're up for it," she challenged.

"Oh don't worry Mama, the Puckerman is always up for it," he winked as he turned to follow his friend. Quinn smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Your pen, Miss 'Cedes." She handed the pen to Mercedes, who looked over it and smiled.

"This is a pen from the lobby downstairs," she noticed.

"Still have any doubts?" Quinn laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes exited the elevator and searched the lobby. _Where is he? _She asked herself as she looked over the room for the third time. She glanced at her watch—7:30. _Well, I guess I'm on my own. _

"Miss Jones?" She looked up to find the receptionist watching her. "Mr. Evans said that he wouldn't be able to meet you this morning but that I should lead you to the cab he arranged to bring you to work."

"He arranged a cab?"

"Yes, ma'am. Follow me." She exited the lobby's double doors and entered a cab that parked directly outside. "Oh and this is for you." He handed her a sheet of paper. "Have a good day," he finished as he closed the cab door. As the taxi sped off, Mercedes leaned over to the driver.

"We're going to-"

"It is okay. I know." As she sunk back in her seat she stared out the window. "Miss?"

"Yes?"

"The blond man told me to give this to you." He handed over a bouquet of roses. Mercedes stared at them wide-eyed. She had no idea what to say._ How was she supposed to tell Sam they couldn't be friends anymore if he kept being so nice?_ She noticed the sheet of paper in her hands and decided to read it. It looked like he wrote in pen and made a couple of mistakes because a few lines had been crossed out, but not completely.

**_Hey Mercedes, it's Sam! _**

**_You know, Sam I am? No, I do not like green eggs and ham._**

**_Sorry I couldn't meet you this morning but I had an early business meeting._**

**_But I got you a cab anyway, so just in case you were running late,_**

**_You wouldn't have to worry. Oh and I paid for this one so don't bother getting out your wallet._**

**_I hope you have a safe drive and a wonderful day._**

**_Stay beautiful! Not that you have a problem in that department…_**

**_Keep being awesome and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow!_**

**_Bye! I'm not sure why I wrote that. _**

**_The message just seemed to need an ending._**

**_Now I'm ruining it with more words, I should really stop. _**

**_P.S I didn't just text you because I my phone died and I wouldn't be able to talk to you until after the meeting, besides notes are cool right? More formal? Romantic?_**

**_P.S.S Enjoy the flowers, they're for landing the Harrison account. Great job by the way!_**

**_So bye, for real this time._**

**_Bye!_**

**_P.S.S.S I had a great time yesterday, so did Puck and he hates Broadway. Well, not really hates, but thinks it's a waste of time and money and he hates them. Anyway, thanks for inviting us. It was pretty cool of you, so thanks. _**

**_P.S.S.S.S I kind of think he likes Quinn, who, we recently found out, is your roommate. Hopefully she likes him back? He's been asking about her literally nonstop. Now I know girls are usually pretty secretive about that kind of stuff but Puck hasn't gotten excited about a girl for a long time, so please. Help a brother out._**

**_P.S.S.S.S.S I'm sorry for the obnoxiously long note, I just wanted to make sure I said everything I wanted you to know…well, there's more, what I really want to say is_**

**_Have a good day at work! Text me later! Bye!_**

Mercedes chuckled slightly at the Sam's foolishness and how adorable the letter was before a wave of realization washed over her. _I can't keep leading him on; it's not fair to him or Shane. Quinn was right, _she reasoned. _I have to decide._


	6. Decisions are made

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry I took so long to update, but I'm back now, so yay :)**

**Thanks for reviewing and following, it truly means the world to me.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Please review!**

* * *

Quinn read the note for the third time and could not stop grinning. Mercedes watched her friend from across the table and couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at how she seemed to be euphoric at the sight of Sam's words. Mercedes took a sip from her coffee as the blond tore her eyes away from the paper to look at her, she tried to look nonchalant but a smile kept playing at the edge of her lips.

"So," she began. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Mercedes sighed.

Quinn shook her head. "The choice seems pretty obvious to me."

"But Shane-"

"But nothing, that guy doesn't deserve you 'Cedes. He is like never around unless you happen to be around other guys and besides, what has he ever done for you?"

Mercedes looked shyly down at her hands.

"He gave me confidence and helped me believe in myself," she reasoned.

Quinn looked at her friend gently. She had to agree that Shane did help Mercedes when she was feeling alone and self defeated. He was the one who suggested that she started singing in public and that was one of the best decisions she had ever made. He was there for her, but emphasis on the _**was**_, past tense. However, Quinn knew that her best friend felt indebted to him so she decided to change her approach.

"Do you want to stay with Shane?" she asked. Mercedes looked up at her. "I mean take Sam out of the picture," Quinn continued. "Are you happy in the relationship right now?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you still with him?"

"Quinn, you should just stop."

"No 'Cedes, I'm being serious. What does he have on you?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Of course! Do you love him?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it."

"Love isn't something you should have to think about, it just is."

"Maybe that's not how it is with everyone!"

"You didn't use to believe that!"

"People change!"

"Did Shane say that?"

"What? No!"

"I don't know! Why can't you tell me why you guys are still together?"

"Why is it so important?"

"Because you're not happy!"

"Says who?"

"I'm your best friend! I can see it!"

"Whatever," Mercedes tried to walk away but Quinn blocked her path.

"Do you even know why you're with Shane?"

"We're not doing this."

"Just tell me the truth!"

"I don't know!" Mercedes explained honestly. "I…don't…know," she repeated realizing the sincerity of her words. Quinn nodded as her friend finally began to see what she had been trying to show her. Quinn was about to investigate further when her phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen. *****Coffee with Puck***** She sighed. _I guess I'm going to have to reschedule, 'Cedes needs me right now._ She looked up from the screen to see her best friend gathering her coat and guitar.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I need to clear my head. I'm going to the park."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Quinn asked concerned.

Mercedes shook her head. "I need to do this alone. Besides don't you have your date with Puck today?"

"It's just coffee," Quinn replied sheepishly.

"Yea, right," laughed Mercedes. "You read that note, that boy likes you. A lot."

"Sam's exaggerating," Quinn claimed, though she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Uh huh, sure. You are going. I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she smiled. "Now go, you don't want to be late for your _date_."

"It's not a date!" said Quinn, but that didn't stop her from redoing her hair and checking the mirror about ten times before she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Over here," Puck waved as the hostess led Quinn over to his table. Puck had changed the address of where they were supposed to meet last minute but it was a quick walk away so she hadn't really minded. However, when she showed up at a restaurant she started to get a bit suspicious.

"Um, Puck? What are we doing here? I thought we were just getting coffee," she whispered when she was seated.

"I'm pretty sure they have coffee here," he whispered back. Then he smiled and looked at the waiter standing by their table. "What are your specials for today?" Quinn laughed as she watched Puckerman look genuinely interested in the list the waiter was rattling off.

"Do you mind giving us a couple of minutes to think it over?" Puck asked when the waiter was done. The gentleman nodded and left the table. Once he was out of an earshot, Puck turned to Quinn.

"Did you get any of that?" he laughed.

"I think he said something about shrimp," smiled Quinn.

"Do you want shrimp?"

"Not really."

"Then no shrimp. Let's look at the menu." Quinn glanced over the selection when she noticed the prices. This place was expensive, what was this guy trying to prove?

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Why are we at this restaurant?"

"You've got to eat sometime."

"Yes, but you said you we're only asking me out for coffee."

"Well sue me if I think you deserve a lot more than coffee." This phrase caught Quinn off guard, she looked at Puck but he was still looking over his menu, as if he hadn't said a thing.

"What did you say?" she smiled.

"I don't know, I say a lot of things. Are you ready to order?" his face still remained buried in his menu.

"Um, not really. What's good here?"

"Everything! You can't go wrong, that's why I love this place." Puck's eyes shone with enthusiasm and Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Alright," she closed her menu. "Then you're choosing."

"You trust me?" he grinned.

"Apparently," she nodded, trying not to regret her decision.

"Risk taker, I like that." He called the waiter over and ordered their meals. While they waited for their food, they sat at the table in awkward silence.

"Um, so…" Quinn said, trying to start a conversation.

"You like Broadway?" suggested Puck.

"Yes, I love it. I know it can be corny sometimes, but the costumes, the music and the whole effect of the theatre…it's so magical, you know?"

"It just seems really girly but I guess it's cool if you're into that kind of thing."

"And what is you're kind of thing? Cars, action movies, pretty girls?"

"Yes, yes and yes but don't write me off as one of your typical jocks. I'm smart too."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I work in business, marketing. My firm sends me a product and it's my job to find out what we have to do to get people to actually buy it."

"So how do you know Sam?"

"Aw, Sam and I go way back, high school. We we're both the only freshman on the football team and we've been best friends since. What about you and Mercedes?"

_Mercedes, _thought Quinn. Her friend was probably so confused right now and she was here, out with some guy, admittedly cute, but she wasn't even sure she really had anything in common with him. She pulled out her cell phone and shot her bestie a quick text.

_**-Hey! Are you okay? **_

"Quinn?" The blond jerked her head up from her cell.

"Huh?"

"You and Mercedes?"

"Oh, we we're in glee club together in high school. We ended up going to the same college and the rest is history."

"Glee club? So you sing too?"

"Um, a little," she blushed. "But I'm not as good as 'Cedes."

"I bet you have a beautiful voice, you should sing for me sometime."

"Maybe."

"Aw, come on. Just one little song?"

"I said maybe," she laughed.

"But you said it like you meant no," he smiled back.

"we will see."

"Your meal, sir. Madame." The waiter placed a delicious smelling plate of food in front of them. That's when Quinn seem to realize how hungry she truly was. "Bon Appetit."

"Merci," she thanked.

"You speak French?" asked Puck.

"A little," she blushed.

"So much to learn," he noted as he took his first bite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking through the park, Mercedes found herself in front of Shane's office debating whether or not she should go in. _Quinn is right, this relationship isn't going anywhere. We should both stop wasting our time. _She took two steps forward. _But then again, is this the right place to end it? We should probably go to dinner or something, really talk about this._ She was about to leave when she made a snap decision and forced herself into the building. _Sometimes you just have to go for it._

"Um, Mr. Tinsley is extremely busy at the moment," said a young man working at a desk near her boyfriend's office.

"I just passed three guys playing football in the lobby; I think he can break away from his busy schedule for a second. I won't be long," she assured him.

"No, it's just that-" Mercedes waved him off and entered Shane's office. She stood in the doorway as she saw her boyfriend – well, her ex-boyfriend – sit at his desk with a cheerleader who was placed conveniently on his lap. Mercedes closed her eyes and prayed to God that she didn't end up going to jail today. She knocked on the open door.

"What is it Bryan?" he asked, his back still towards the door. "I'm kind of busy."

"You're girlfriend's here," she replied bluntly. Shane quickly looked at the women in his doorway and tried not to focus on her murderous glare as he tried to make up an excuse.

"'CEDES!" he acknowledged a little loudly, turning the chair around. "What are—how is—this isn't-"

"What am I doing here?" she asked innocently. "How did I get here?" she asked again, pretending to look like she was trying to help him. "Or how about 'this isn't what it looks like?'" she offered with a smile as he dumbly scrambled for words. "What lie do you want to use _Shane_?" she asked through gritted teeth. The brunette cheerleader on his lap was obviously getting annoyed with the exchange going on.

"Who is she?" she asked with great disdain.

"I'm his girlfriend, sweetheart," Mercedes said.

"She's my girlfriend," Shane echoed.

"Well I was," Mercedes completed as she left the office.

"I still get to be on the cover, right?" Shane shooed her off her lap and followed Mercedes. She refused to hold the elevator so he had to run down the stairs to catch up with her as she exited the lobby.

"Mercedes please! Let me explain!"

"No! Let me explain!" she asserted, whipping around to face him so fast that he got smacked by strands of her hair. "I am not going to let you play me anymore!"

"Me playing you? That's rich! You don't think I know what you and 'pretty boy' are doing behind my back." Mercedes was so angry she couldn't think straight, much less make sense of Shane's words.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and _Sam_?"

"What about him?"

"You're always around him, hanging out. You think I don't know what you're doing?"

"We live in the same building and I only took him to Broadway because you canceled. I never cheated on you!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but you didn't even to bother to ask me. You just go jumping to your own conclusions and then into another girl's pants!"

"You don't understand!"

"You're right, I didn't, but now I do. I sat there and defended you to my friends when you didn't care about me at all! You made me look like an idiot! Congratulations! You win!" Shane grabbed hold of Mercedes shoulders so she would stand still, but she quickly shoved him off.

"'Cedes-"

"No, we're through," Mercedes concluded. She stormed off and hailed a cab. In a couple seconds, she was gone.

"We're not through, until I say we're through," vowed Shane.


	7. Aftermath

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!**_

_**I love hearing what you think and how you react to what's happening.**_

_**It super encourages me to write more, so thanks :)**_

_**Enjoy. Please review!**_

* * *

Mercedes laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling in complete silence. Quinn sat outside on the living room couch simply watching her friend's door, waiting if she would ever come out and talk about what had happened, whatever it was. After a couple of minutes, Quinn decided to get up and make something to eat, hopefully that would get Mercedes talking. As she prepared a snack, her mind wandered to yesterday. Her date—yes, date—with Puck had been wonderful. They talked all during lunch and even walked around the city together afterwards. Usually, Quinn hated pushing through crowds and riding on the subway, those kinds of situations made her feel claustrophobic, but with Puck there, it was different. It was almost as if he made all the other people disappear and they were the only people who mattered, just thinking about it made her smile. _No!_ she quickly shook her head as if that would erase her thoughts. _This cannot happen again,_ she insisted. _We've only been on one date, I can't be having these feelings already, I can't be that Quinn again._ She placed some popcorn in a bowl, got a couple of sodas and did her best to focus on Mercedes and her life rather than the ideas that shouldn't be showing up in her own mind. Quinn walked over to Mercedes' room, tray in hand and knocked on the door.

"'Cedes?" she called softly. She heard movement, as if her friend was getting up. This was confirmed when the door gently opened.

"Hey Q," Mercedes smiled slightly. She didn't leave her room but just rested in the doorway. She wasn't in the mood to do really anything today.

"I brought you some snacks." Quinn tried to smile as she quickly looked over her friend. She looked exhausted, like she didn't sleep at all last night. She was still in her pajamas even though it was almost 2 and her eyes were slightly red, _has she been crying?_ questioned Quinn. Simply imagining her best friend crying and not wanting to tell her why, formed a lump in the blonde's throat but she tried her hardest to keep a cheery appearance. "I thought we could watch a movie?" she asked hopefully.

"Um…" Mercedes shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. She looked directly at Quinn and her friend could already tell she wasn't up for it, causing her smile to fade. "I don't really-" Mercedes began.

"Or you could tell me what's wrong?" Quinn interjected and her best friend sighed. She was going to have to tell her sooner or later.

"I broke up with Shane; I caught him cheating on me," she explained. Quinn stared at her for a moment, as she absorbed the information. After a moment, she put down her tray and wordlessly left the living room. Mercedes followed her, confused. "I thought you wanted to talk about it?" she asked, entering Quinn's room. The blonde was sitting on her bed tying up her sneakers, and then she headed to her closet and pulled out a baseball bat.

"Oh we will definitely talk about it, honey. I just need to go run a few errands," she assured her friend as she left her room and headed for the front door.

"Do you play baseball?" Mercedes asked, even more confused.

"That's a silly question," Quinn quickly replied.

"Then why do you have a bat?"

"We're two girls living in New York, how do you not have a bat?"

"Where are you going Q?"

"Nowhere 'Cedes," she smiled. "You have got to stop worrying. Shane still lives on 7th right?"

"Oh, come on." Mercedes rolled her eyes. Her bestie could be really ridiculous sometimes. "You're not going over there."

"Going over where?" asked the blonde, trying her best to look confused. "I'm simply taking my bat here, out for a jog. We need the bonding time."

"You can't do this."

"Do what? Run with a bat? Is there a rule somewhere?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow. She finished grabbing her purse and headed for the door.

"Quinn, please, just stop," Mercedes said sternly, but her friend wouldn't listen. So she decided to quickly change so she could go after her before she did any real damage. _I might be upset, but New York had enough people running around in their pajamas as it is,_ Mercedes thought while racing to her room.

"I'll be right back," Quinn declared as she swung the first door open. "Puck?" she noticed as she looked at the male in front of her. He looked like he was just about to knock on a door that was no longer there.

"Oh, um, hi, Quinn," he grinned. "I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I'd say 'hi'," he claimed, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Hi," she laughed.

"Hi." They just stood there, smiling and it made Puck happy. He didn't get it. He had never felt that way about a girl, just wanting to be around her. It was weird.

"Quinn, you can't just-" Mercedes began as she ran out of her room, after throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, but she stopped at the sight of her friend staring dazed at Noah standing outside their door. _What is he even doing here?_ She thought but she couldn't help but smile at the sight, of her friend so love struck. Yet it still hurt her heart as her thoughts drifted to Shane.

"Um, guys?" she asked. Puck's head turned to face her, at first he looked a little confused and then his face lit up.

"Hey MERCEDES!" he waved.

"Hey Puck," she smiled, taken aback by the volume of his voice.. "Why are you screaming?"

"I'm not screaming," returning to an acceptable speaking volume. Mercedes looked at him. It was like everyone was losing their minds today.

"Did you come to see Quinn?" she asked, trying to have a normal conversation. Her best friend quickly glared at her, but she knew that the blonde had wanted to know the answer.

"Actually yes," he admitted. "I forgot to get your phone number yesterday," he said sheepishly, looking back at Quinn.

"So you should ask for it now," encouraged Mercedes.

"I thought I just did."

"No, you said you forgot to ask yesterday, so you have to ask her today. She may not want to give it to you," she clarified. Puck hadn't considered this, he looked from Mercedes to Quinn, with an expression that read 'seriously?' Quinn merely shrugged.

"When she's right, she's right."

"Alright," he complied. "Miss Quinn, um, what's your last name?"

"Fabray," she smiled. He grabbed her hand and held it regally.

"Miss Quinn Fabray, would you do to me the honor of bestowing your phone number upon me?" Quinn couldn't help but smirk at her bestie and Mercedes could barely stifle her giggling. _Who knew Puck could be such a goof sometimes, s_he thought.

"Of course," the blonde agreed.

"Awesome."

"Hey Puck, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice from someone down the hall. Puck grinned as Quinn and Mercedes poked their heads out of their apartment to see who it was.

"Sam?" they asked in unison as the blond walked towards them.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?"

"I feel like we should be asking you that," suggested Quinn. Her eyes shifted from the two men standing outside their door and felt like this meeting had been planned.

"Me? I'm always walking through the building, it's good exercise."

"And you choose this floor because?"

"It's my favorite floor," he answered, glancing quickly at Mercedes.

"I bet," Quinn laughed.

"Hey, I don't mean to be a bother, but all this walking kind of made me really thirsty."

"Uh huh," nodded Quinn, taking the hint. "Why don't you boys come in, while 'Cedes and I get you some water."

"If you insist," laughed Puck. "Do you play baseball?" he asked when he noticed the bat in Quinn's hand.

"Nope," she smiled as she led them inside. Sam followed his friend inside the girls' apartment and took a seat next to him on the couch. He looked around, the apartment was roughly the same size as his and the setup was identical. Except this place was properly designed, everything just seemed to belong together. In his home, it was almost completely random. It wasn't like he was a slob but he obviously didn't have the talent these girls had. As his eyes wandered about, they landed on a white door with a white board hanging on the front. The name 'Mercedes' was fantastically signed on it in purple marker. _That must be her room_, he realized. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what lie behind that white door. _How many times had Shane been in there? _he shook his head, thinking those sort of things would drive him crazy. He tried to focus on the positive. Shane wasn't here now and he was. Puck nudged him with his elbow, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Dude, stop staring at her door. It's creepy," he said flatly. The girls returned and Sam smiled as Mercedes handed him the water. She kind of smiled back but Sam could tell that she wasn't really there. _She looks sad._ She took a seat in one of the armchairs and rested her head in her palm with her eyes shut. Sam didn't like to see her this way, he wanted her to smile. He wanted to be the reason she smiled. He had been texting her all morning and got nothing in return, it was so unlike her. If she was busy, she would usually send him a quick text that stated as such. It was one of the main reasons he decided to come of here today, well, that among other reasons…_What happened to her?_ He wondered.

"So, do you guys want to do something? Watch a movie or something?" asked Puck, trying to rid the room of the awkward silence that had befallen upon them.

"I think that's a great idea," agreed Quinn. She headed over to the TV to check out their DVD collection.

"Wait, no chick flicks," added Puck, as he got up to help her search.

"What do you want to watch?" Sam asked Mercedes, in an attempt to get her talking.

"What?" She turned to look at him; she appeared dazed like she didn't know what was going on.

"Uh, the movie? What do you want to watch?"

"I don't-" She shook her head. "I don't think I can do this right now." Mercedes got up to go to her room but Sam stopped her.

"'Cedes, what's wrong?" he asked. Puck and Quinn stopped riffling through movies to watch the exchange.

"I don't want to talk about it with you," she sighed. Sam stared at her softly, a little hurt by the remark. He watched her face and knew that she wasn't trying to be mean. "At least not now," she added.

"Take all the time you need," he nodded. She smiled lightly at him and headed to her room. As she brushed past him, he felt the warmth of her arm against his. Instinctively, he grabbed her hand. Mercedes looked down at her hand and up into Sam's eyes. He stared right back into hers. He couldn't explain the moment, he just knew that he didn't want it to end. When her look turned into one of concern, Sam realized that he had to say something. "I'm here, you know, if you need me," he explained to her. Mercedes placed her other hand on Sam's and smiled a little brighter.

"Thanks." Then she turned to leave, Sam hated the feeling of her hand slipping out of his. He wanted to pull her back into him and hold her. Seeing her sad was killing him and the fact that he couldn't change that only made it worse. _What had happened? Was it something at work? Was it Shane? Did they break up?_ The thought that she and Shane would break up usually brought a smile to his face but knowing that he had meant so much to her made him sad.

"So, I guess that's a 'no' on the movie?" asked Puck. Quinn swatted his arm. "Ow, what?" The blonde got up and walked over to Sam.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," she assured him. He nodded.

"She just needs to be alone right now," he concurred. "Maybe we should watch the movie at my place?"

"Yes," smiled Puck. "Sam here has a much better collection, than you girls' have." The guy got up from the floor and followed Sam to the door. They paused when they realized Quinn wasn't following them. She stood by Mercedes' door, biting on her lip anxiously.

"I really should stay with her," she admitted.

"What? No, you have to come," argued Puck.

"Maybe some other time?" she offered. At this, the tanned boy couldn't help but smile. She wanted to hang out with him again.

"It's not my first choice, but I can't say no to you," he joked. He tapped his pocket that he had put her number in. "I'm going to call you."

"You better," she laughed. Puck raised an eyebrow and turned to Sam.

"Can you believe this? Already giving me orders."

"So, I'll see you guys later," Quinn waved as they left the room.

"Bye, Quinn," said Sam as he headed down the hallway towards the elevator. "Come on, Puck."

"Just give me a minute," he called back to his friend. Quinn watched him as he turned to look at her. "Um, bye," he said, awkwardly thrusting out his arm to shake. Quinn looked at his hand a little confused. _Smooth, Puckerman,_ he thought. But then she took it and shook his hand

"Bye," she grinned back. _Her hand fits like perfectly into mine,_ he noticed. _Really? This isn't some chick flick. What kind of self respecting man thinks that? What is wrong with me? I've got to get out of here._ But he just stood there for a minute, smiling at her like an idiot. _I should leave before she thinks I'm even weirder, _he thought again, but for some reason he felt stuck there. He didn't want to leave. _Oh god, I'm turning into Sam!_ As if hearing his thoughts, the blond male came back around the corner.

"Should I leave and come back in a couple of hours?" Sam joked. Puck straightened out.

"No, we're good here. Bye, Quinn," he said as he left.

"Bye," she said again, not being able to resist yet another smile. She couldn't believe how much more she smiled when he was around. She watched them disappear as they turned the corner and closed the door behind her.


	8. Coney Island

**_Hello my fellow Samcedians~_**

**_So, this chapter, yea. Well, what can I say? It's fluffier than a marshmallow._**

**_It really just helps me build up to the next chapter, but it's cute, so I hope you enjoy it :)_**

**_Please review!_**

* * *

_~Hey Sam,_

_I'm sorry for being so distant the other day. I had just broken up with Shane and I guess it affected me a lot more than I thought it would. Regardless of my reasons, I shouldn't have been so rude. Thanks for being there for me and I hope that we can talk soon._

_Mercedes _

Sam re read over the text on his way to the lobby. _She had broken up with Shane. No, no, don't get ahead of yourself here; you do not want to be the rebound guy, but what if it was because of me? Ugh, I can't think about this now… _With a quick glimpse at his watch, he realized he was going to be late so he hurried up, but he did stop in the lobby to check if Mercedes was there. However, the receptionist informed him that she had already left and he nodded. _It's probably for the best,_ he reasoned. _I'm running really late as it is._ Yet, when he tried to leave the building, the concierge pulled him aside.

"Mister Evans, please come with me," she said with a soft smile.

"Uh, I really have to get to work. Can this wait?" he asked kindly.

"I'm sure it will only help you get there faster," she explained. Sam followed her outside and she led him to a cab.

"What is this?"

"Miss Jones paid for a taxi to take you to work today, oh and she told me to give you this," the brunette handed him a folded sheet of paper. "Have a nice day," she waved as she headed back to the hotel.

"Yea, you too," he answered absentmindedly as he slipped into the back seat of the cab and read the letter.

_**Hey Sammy…**_

_**Alright so it's my turn to be awesome!**_

_**I couldn't think of anything cute to say in this letter because yours was so adorable but I hope you like it anyway.**_

_**I can't do impressions, but yours make me laugh**_

_**Wait, ok, that's not true, I can do one of Arnold Schwarzenegger, but that will never see the light of day again. Nope. Never Again.**_

_**Um, you should text me. I would love to know what's going on with you.**_

_**Whenever you talk, like about anything, you're always so excited, it's infectious**_

_**I like being around you because of that**_

_**I can literally just be happy because you're happy**_

_**That's not weird, is it? No. I don't think so.**_

_**Wow, this is hard. How did you do this? **_

_**This letter is nowhere as cute as yours. Hmm. **_

_**I know! I can sing for you! I'm fairly good at that.**_

_**Tell the driver to 'hit it' :D**_

Sam looked a little confused at the letters instructions. He hesitated a bit before clearing his throat.

"Uh, sir?" he asked the driver.

"Hmm?"

"The letter says for you to 'hit it'," he said awkwardly. _Oh God, that sounded weird. _But the driver seemed to know what he was talking about as he hit play on the radio. Sam sat there in silence as the song began. He nodded to the beat of the classic Stevie Wonder song.

_People, keep on learning_

_Soldiers, keep on warring_

_World, keep on turning_

_Cause it won't be too long_

Sam couldn't help but smile at the sound of Mercedes voice on the CD. She sounded so happy and professional. _That voice is so amazing. She's amazing…_he thought as her voice filled the cab. Her vocal range was perfect and she knew how to exactly manipulate her voice to have the right effect on specific phrases. In one song, she had managed to sound joyful, determined, powerful and, well, sexy.

Sam wanted to hear the whole thing, so even when he got to work, he stayed in the cab for a couple of moments to hear the end. When it ended, he thanked the driver, grabbed the CD and ran into the building. He checked his watch on the elevator ride up to his office. _Damn, I'm really late,_ but that thought didn't last long as he thought about Mercedes' song._ Totally worth it._

"Hey Sam," Puck greeted when he got home. The blonde stared at his friend for a moment until he simply sighed. Puck had been showing up at his apartment lately

"I've really got to take that key from you," he noted as he dropped his brief case on the coffee table.

"You know I have spares," smirked Puck. "What's for dinner?"

"Um…" Sam rifled through his pantry and picked up a pasta box. "Noodles?"

"Great! I'm starved."

"Then why don't you eat at your place?"

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Besides, I like it here."

"Because of Quinn?" Sam smiled, while putting a pot of water on the stove.

"Not just because of Quinn," Puck mocked. "There's cable, it's big, close to the city, you guys have a gym, a pool," he rattled on as Sam nodded and began to tune out his friend. "And I kind of, sort of need a place to live," he finished quietly.

"Wait, what?" the blond asked, not sure he heard correctly.

"Well," Puck sighed. "They're knocking down my building to put a hotel."

"Seriously? I'm pretty sure it's illegal to do that without giving you notice!"

"The thing is, they have been, kind of for months now. I just assumed that I'd find a place to live by now."

"Where did you look?"

"Craig's list," he admitted sheepishly.

"And?"

"No, that's it." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Puck," he said annoyed.

"Oh come on, Sam. Let me stay here, it'll be just like college, bro."

"Where I did all the cleaning and you only showed up to change clothes?"

"Aw, come on man, I've changed. You know that, just give me a chance."

"Fine," he submitted. "You can stay here."

"Yes!" Puck cheered as he fist pumped the air. "This is going to be so sweet!"

"Rent's due on the thirtieth, I expect you'll be ready to pay half," Sam stated. Puck's smile faltered.

"And this is boring again."

"As long as you pay rent, I don't care what you think it is," Sam claimed as he went to make dinner.

"So, guess what?" Puck asked as he followed the blond into the kitchen.

"You're living with me now?" Sam offered.

"Quinn invited us to Coney Island tomorrow," his friend grinned. Sam tried not to look at his friend.

"Is, um-" he began.

"Mercedes should be there too," Puck assured.

"Well then, I guess, we should probably go. Would be rude not to."

"Right," Puck laughed. Sam grinned.

"Okay, what should we do first," the blond girl smiled as they passed through the amusement park's entrance.

"I don't know about you, but I want to go on some roller coasters. Sam, you in?" asked Puck.

"Totally," he smiled back, high fiving his best friend.

"Mercedes, what do you want to do?" asked Quinn, rolling her eyes at the guys.

"I'm up for anything, as long as we get to go through the Fun House. I just love getting lost in the hall of mirrors, it's so creepy," she grinned and Quinn nodded.

"I know what you mean," the blond added. "Walking around, not knowing the way out it's kind of scary."

A mischievous smile spread across Puck's face.

"Well, if you ever get scared," he said, resting his arm around Quinn's shoulder. "You can hold on to me," he winked. The blond girl pushed him off her, grinning as she and Mercedes took the lead in front of the guys. Sam raised an eyebrow to Puck when he turned to face him.

"Hey," he shrugged. "You can't blame me for trying."

"Of course not," Sam chuckled. "Come on, let's go." The two guys ran to go catch up with the girls and try out some rides.

They wandered around the park for a while, riding rides and just laughing at each other's silliness. Quinn and Puck interlocked arms as they walked through the park. Sam couldn't help but notice that Mercedes stayed rather close to him throughout the day but he had to admit that his arms ached to hold her, to reach other to her. He wished he could grab her hand and ride all those sappy couples' rides with her even though he thought they were pretty terrible. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Puck and how he held Quinn, wishing for the same thing with Mercedes. But the more they talked, the more the brown eyed girl reminded him off that beautiful singing angel he had met in that park. And as she smiled and laughed with them as they walked across the park, the more Sam was sure that he was ready to make his move, he just needed to talk to her alone.

Towards the end of the day, the group got something to eat and was about to head home when they saw a bunch of people gathering in the middle of the park.

"What's going on?" Puck asked a woman who was trying to steady her children.

"Oh, the fireworks are about to start," she smiled.

"Fireworks," he repeated as the lady ran off to stop one her boys from jumping into mud. Puck relayed the news to his friends.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" he asked.

"I could stay," Quinn smiled.

"Yea, it sounds like fun," agreed Mercedes. Puck looked to Sam who simply shrugged and took it as a yes.

"Alright, then let's go," Puck encouraged, leading his friends to the middle of the park. They stood on the edges of the crowd, so they could still get a good view but not have to be surrounded by everyone. They all watched in amazement as the first flares began to shoot up into the sky.

As the fireworks lit up the night, Puck gently placed his arm around Quinn's waist. The blond could feel a smile tugging at her lips as she turned to look at him. He was watching her, softly, with those deep brown eyes of his and she couldn't help but get entranced by then. Puck placed his other arm around her, now completely holding her as he leaned in. Millions of ideas were racing through Quinn's head but only one was important. She leaned in and kissed him. First, apprehensively but once they got use to the feel of the other, they just seemed to know what to do. The blond wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Sam was ashamed to admit that the scene was actually pretty romantic. _Even if it was Puck. _He turned to look at Mercedes who he caught staring at the scene as well. When she met Sam's eyes, she looked away immediately and the blond could of sworn if she it wasn't for her dark complexion, she would have been blushing. Sam walked lightly over to Mercedes, whose eyes were now focused on the explosion of colors above. He watched the firework beside her, his eyes drifted downward from the sky to the girl standing beside him. He gazed at her for a moment, while she remained captivated by the colors dancing in the heavens, before trying to speak.

"Mercedes?" asked Sam, his voice was a little shaky but he knew what to say. He had practiced it a thousand times.

"Yea?" She looked at him, her eyes seemed to search his face, yet the only thing Sam could concentrate on was that they were one hundred percent focused on him.

"Will you go out with me?" He held his breath slightly for her reply, as her eyes got serious.

Mercedes stared at him for a moment. _A date? With Sam?_ Her heart raced and her stomach fluttered at the very thought. Ever since she broke up with Shane, Sam was the only thing she could think about but she really didn't want him to be the rebound guy, he was so much more than that.

"Of course," she grinned. Sam couldn't believe it. She said yes! The blond was so excited that he rushed to hug Mercedes. She was a little shocked at first but then let her arms fall around him, into their place. Sam couldn't get over how right it felt to have her body pressed up against his; it was like they fit together. He hugged her a little tighter, truly believing that he might not ever let go.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think? Did the sweetness give you a cavity? Hopefully, I'll update soon :)_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
